Love Me Dead
by iBookworm-chan
Summary: Full summary inside. It's Sasunaru. Don't like, don't read. No flames. Rated T mostly for suggestive themes.


**Summary: Okay so Sasuke and Naruto got together at last. There is no ninja world. They live in modern day Japan. Naruto is a musician who writes all his own songs. Sasuke, Naruto's "secret" boyfriend of just over a year, says he's moving away, and that he's found a new love. That's as far from the truth as it gets. But he can't tell Naruto the truth. Naruto can't handle the truth. Or can he? Sasuke swears to himself that everything he does is to protect his love…but is there more to it than he admits? **

**A/N: Okay…well…the song is Love Me Dead by Ludo. I do NOT by any means own Naruto or the song. You think I would be writing freakin fanfic if I did? And yeah…this is the first I've written in months, so if it bites I apologize. Anyways…Read and Review. No flames!!!**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I swallowed hard as I sat amongst the audience, near the back of the smoke clouded room. Naruto was due to perform any minute now. I had lied to him… I told him I didn't love him anymore…I said I'd found someone else…I told him that's why I was moving away. If only he knew the truth…

The lights dimmed to a single spotlight aimed at the dead center of the stage and the chic audience of trendy poetry-club-going, never-to-be-published- novel writing, wanna-bees snapped (instead of clapping…how cliché.) as Naruto walked lithely out to center stage and sat on the edge of the single stool behind the microphone, adjusted his guitar, and began to sing in that rough, almost seductive tone of his.

_Love me cancerously_

_Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea._

_'High maintenance' means_

_You're a gluttonous queen_

_Narcissistic and mean._

His ocean eyes scoured the audience patiently as he sang, until they found me. I became trapped in those cerulean orbs. Smirking, I realized he'd written this one for me.

_Kill me romantically_

_fill my soul with vomit, _

_Then ask me for a piece of _

_Bitter and dumb; You're my sugar plum,_

_You 're awful, I love you! _

I couldn't resist mouthing the words _I love you too_, though I knew he probably couldn't see me doing it.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_And when her edges soften_

_her body is my coffin_

_I know she drains me slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed_

_Must be the sign on my head_

_That says, oh..._

_Love me dead!_

_Love me dead!_

I also couldn't help wincing as he said "she" or "her". I know we had decided to keep our relationship a secret…but it still stung somewhat.

_You're a faith healer on T.V._

_You're an office park without any trees_

_Corporate and cold_

_Gushing for gold_

_Leave me alone_

_You suck so passionately_

_You're a parasitic psycho, filthy creature_

_Finger-bangin' my heart!_

_You call me up drunk_

_Does the fun ever start?_

_You're hideous...and sexy!_

I actually giggled at these verses. In my mind of course. Because _the _Sasuke Uchiha would _never_ be caught dead giggling…unless it was just Naruto and I in private of course…

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_And when her edges soften_

_Her body is my coffin_

_I know she drains me slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed_

_Must be the sign on my head_

_That says, oh..._

_Love me dead!_

_Love me dead!_

I was smiling, because the lyrics fit us so well, but guilt was gnawing away at my innards. _Rawl! Uhng! _My eyes widened at the sounds my Naruto made on stage, and I grinned whistfully.

_Love me cancerously_

_*whistles*_

_Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da! _

_Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!_

_How's your new boy?_

_Does he know about me?_

_You've got the mark of the beast! _

_You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!_

I winced, as the guilt was really almost painful at this point. My new boy didn't know about him…mostly because my "new boy" didn't actually exist… I sighed and stood slowly. I couldn't take this anymore. I turned and glanced at my love once more before heading towards the exit sign, glowing brightly through the haze of smoke from all the incense and candles. Naruto didn't know that…he couldn't. It hurt him…but it was better…so much better…than telling him the truth.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_And when her edges soften_

_Her body is my coffin_

_I know she drains me slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed_

_Wha' bout that sign on my head!_

_That says, oh..._

_Love me dead!_

_Love me dead!_

_Love me dead!_

_Love me dead!_

I sighed, feeling as though the heaviness in my chest may just suffocate me. The last few notes of the song strummed out on the guitar and the song came to an end. The audience snapped noisily. I left my place by the door and walked slowly to my car. It was during the drive home that I realized the tears had already begun to fall..

**Okay…so…love? Hate? Review and lemme know! Please no flames! I mean it people. FYI I do not care AT ALL how OOC it was. This is fanfic, everybody is going to make the characters at the VERY LEAST somewhat OOC. And I will probably write another chapter and continue this if enough people like it. And hell, I know the format is kinda screwy. Sorry. It screwed up after I posted it, and the way the document manager has messed it up I can't fix it.**


End file.
